Bag of Papers
by Krait
Summary: Inspired by Kitty29's fic, "Gamble" SO FAR: Roderich knows that people aren't always what they seem to be. He'll find out that Tino is absolutely no exception. FinlandxAustria and very tiny bits of NorwayxTaiwan.
1. Magic: EnglandxNorway

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**---**

**Magic**

It was funny. The Norwegian boy was not related to England in anyway. They didn't live close to each other either. But somehow, Norway could see what America, Canada, Hong Kong, Seychelles or even _Sealand_ couldn't see. This made Arthur grin. He was happy that, at least the Nordic boy could see England's magical creatures.

"England."

Ah yes. If Arthur would've taken this boy under his wing, he would've had somebody to believe that fairies, unicorns and all of those magical creatures were _real_, unlike America's fake alien friends. Now _those_ things weren't real.

"Hey, England."

If only he had sailed to the Nordic region instead of the Americas, he would've taken Norway with him. Together, with their ability to see the mysterious beings, they would've been at the top of the world. And America would have had to shove all of the mean and ignorant things he had said about fairies and such.

"Arthur!"

England snapped out of his little utopia in which he and Norway were ruling the world surrounded by fairies, unicorns and other magical beings.

"Yes, Norway?" the Englishman asked, shifting the position of the heavy summoning book.

Norway, shaking, pointed at the middle of the pentagram they had set in order to summon a mysterious creature. The Scandinavian boy looked terrified.

England shifted his gaze at where his colleague was pointing at.

He turned blue and dropped his book causing a loud thud.

"_You_ again?!" Arthur shrieked as Russia smiled from the floor.

---

A/N: Hello there! Anyways, this is my first fanfiction related to APH. Anyways, I'm experimenting something since I'm forcing myself into writing once again. I took Kitty29's idea of writing countries names, putting them in a hat, then take out two papers at random and write about those countries (but since it's me, it will be pairings because I am retarded like that). Most (if not ALL) of the one-shots I'll be writing will be NON historically-correct since this project is just warm up for me until I catch up to my old spark and begin to write better fics. I promise I'll write some historical-accurate fics when I feel ready. Thanks for reading.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya.


	2. Fatigue: SwedenxGreece

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**---**

**Fatigue**

Sweden knew it was a terrible action to sleep during the World Meeting. Sure, no country _ever_ got to an agreement on anything and what they did was actually waste time. But still, Greece had _no_ right to just come to the meeting and sleep, when he could do that at home. It was rude and it annoyed the Swede very much. It also made him wonder, how the _hell_ did the Greek sleep withy noisy countries (namely, America) around him.

"I'm telling you, England, we should follow my plan without opposing to the rules I listed!" the American shouted at the British.

Many countries groaned in annoyance (Germany) while others agreed with Alfred (Japan) and others complained about having and stating their own opinion (Switzerland).

Without knowing, Sweden had disconnected his attention to what the others were babbling and instead, he just stared at the Greek, who was just snoozing freely next to the Nordic.

Berwald couldn't understand how someone could be so _fatigued_ and sleep the whole time. Could it be from the accumulated stress during all this time? Sweden knew that in the far away past, Greece had to deal a lot with Turkey as well with the civil wars between Athens and Sparta. Not to mention the recent uncontrollable fires his country was suffering.

Oddly enough, Sweden began to feel tired too. He rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and just kept staring at Heracles.

If it had anything to do how each country had lived through history, Sweden had the right to sleep every chance he had as well.

First it was how he and some Vikings arrived at Kiev and when he raised the three East Slavic siblings; two of them were walking headaches, and founded Kievan Rus.

Then, Russia grew up and almost killed Berwald in Poltava (Sweden felt terrible for Ukraine).

Not to mention when Denmark bossed him and Finland around. Then, trying to free himself from his elder brother just to be confronted and stopped by Russia who had taken a liking to Denmark in those days. Then WWI and WWII came.

Except for the latter events, he had forgotten which incident happened first.

Either way, Berwald was beginning to feel the stress filling his head as well as feeling his eyelids getting heavier by just staring at Greece.

Heracles shifted his position, his face in Sweden's direction. He yawned for some seconds and then he turned back to his original position; his head around both his arms and on the tabletop.

The phrase "Yawning is contagious" was right. Just after the Greek had returned to his original position, Berwald followed the same process. He yawned widely and lowered his head on one arm.

"J'st a sm'll nap." He whispered to only fall deeply asleep.

---

Greece fluttered his eyes open and lazily, he stretched his arms, yawning as well. He blinked multiple times. He looked at the other countries who apparently, were still arguing about the same topic from before. Sure, he was asleep, but he was still paying attention. He took a drink of his water and looked at his side.

He blinked. The Swede next to him was slumbering, his face in Greece's direction. Heracles grinned a little. It was nice to see this man with a calm face every so often. So, to allow Sweden to sleep better, Greece picked the blonde's glasses by the sides and pulled them away gently. He set the glasses to the Swede's side and let him sleep.

"So Greece, what do you think about this?" Spain asked, obviously talking about the topic of the meeting.

Heracles blinked and looked away from the sleeping Nordic.

"I was thinking…why don't we all do what he's doing." said the Greek while signaling at the sleeping Swede with his hand.

---

A/N: Ok, here comes the second chapter. It was kind of hard to write this one so what I did was to put my finger on a random word in the dictionary and inspire myself to do that. The word that came out was 'fatigue'. So I thought "let's make Sweden catch Greece sleeping and make him tired by just looking at Heracles."

Yes, it's a dumb idea. I'm not proud of this chapter but I do not hate it either. Anyways, this will be the last update I make but not the last chapter I write for it. I start school tomorrow and it's my last year so, I will be having NO time to do stuff like write or even draw. So yes…

Read and Review, please! I would love to read your opinions. Thank you.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya.


	3. Affair: Hong KongxLiechtenstein

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**---**

**Finding Out**

Hong Kong took out his keys and opened the door of his house. Just as he went in, he turned on the lights.

"Hey, mister Hong Kong!"

The mentioned Asian was taken aback just a bit. He looked up from the doorknob, blinking.

Korea was sitting in the living room. His ahoge seemed to be smiling. Yong Soo got up from the couch. He skipped toward the other Asian and smiled, clinging onto Hong Kong's neck.

"Remember that hotel in England? The one from the last World Meeting?" the Korean asked, sounding smug.

"Um, yes?" Hong Kong said, nodding in curiosity. Why would Korea bring that up all of the sudden?

"Well, the receptionist called. She said that _someone _forgot an eyelash curler in _your_ room." Yong Soo said, cracking a wide smile. Apparently, his loose hair curl did the same.

Hong Kong widened his eyes and went completely white. Had Korea found out about… _that_?"

The Korean smiled. He certainly caught Hong Kong this time. Korea just wanted the other Asian to confess.

"I…" Hong Kong began, still pale "I guess that was… mine."

Korea twitched. What-?

"Eh?" Yong Soo asked "I uh… I thought you had met some girl and…"

Hong Kong looked at his brother. His skin had recovered some color.

"Yes… That would've been made more sense."

Korea shook his head.

---

The next day, another World Meeting had been set. And as every single World Meeting, nobody paid attention to the topics that were being discussed. Korea thought that these meetings were actually an excuse so everybody could see each-other more often.

"Miss Hungary?" a soft voice said. It was Liechtenstein who had gotten up from her seat to speak to the Hungarian girl. Korea was half hearing their conversation. Hong Kong straightened.

"What's wrong, Lily?" Elisaveta asked, smiling at the younger girl.

Hong Kong shifted his position a little bit. He shuffled his paperwork and rapidly looked at Liechtenstein, who made eye contact with the Asian for a millisecond.

"Can I borrow your eyelash curler? I'm afraid I lost mine." The Germanic girl said softly.

_Eyelash curler._

Korea opened his eyes wide. He looked at Liechtenstein and then at Hong Kong. The latter went white.

"OH MY GOD." Yong Soo shouted, shifting his gaze and body position from the blond girl to his brother and, making the rest of the nations look at him.

"Korea-" Hong Kong began, getting up from his seat, grabbing Yong Soo by his cuff.

"OH MY GOD, HONG KONG!" Korea shouted again.

"Can I talk to you for one second, yes?!" the former British colony said, sounding completely nervous. He grabbed his brother by the arm this time and pulled him away from his seat. Hong Kong dragged Yong Soo towards the door, the latter still shouting.

Liechtenstein trotted behind them and closed the door of the Meeting room.

---

"Mmfgh!" Korea shouted under Hong Kong's hand. The Hong Konger pinned his brother against the wall, trying to make him calm down while the Germanic girl tried to make both of them relax.

Finally, Yong Soo settled down, making Hong Kong retrieve his hand away from the Korean's mouth. The latter shifted his gaze to Liechtenstein and then to his brother.

"Yes." Hong Kong said.

"You!" Korea shrieked pointing at his brother. Then at Liechtenstein, his face showing shock all over. "A-and you!"

Liechtenstein nodded excitedly.

"Yes. B-but, please don't tell anyone. None of them know."

"But how? _When_?!" the Korean screeched.

Hong Kong sighed. He had to tell him everything now. He put his hands on his waist.

"Last World Meeting- It happened in… London."

"In _London_?!" Korea squeaked loudly making his brother cover his mouth once again.

Out of all places, it was in London, the capital city of the man that had adopted Hong Kong and raised him as his own child. Just _what_ did they do? Korean knew that Liechtenstein was an innocent little girl. But… she… and Hong Kong, a guy older than her?! Just _what_ had happened?

"Please, mister Korea, don't tell anybody. Hong Kong and I don't wish to make this a big deal." Liechtenstein said, clasping her hands together pleadingly. The now exasperated Asian widened his eyes.

"But… But it IS a big deal!" he said, panting for breath (apparently, Hong Kong had been choking his brother also) "I have to tell them!"

Hong Kong grabbed Korea and attached him against the wall once again. The blond girl grabbed the latter's hand, with an imploring look in her big, beautiful green eyes.

"Please, Herr Korea. If you mustn't do it for you brother, then do this for me. Please don't tell anybody."

Yong Soo, who was usually the one to cause trouble and was usually the one who was loud and hot headed, looked so shaken now. His brother was having an affair with Liechtenstein, the little sister of _Switzerland_, out of all countries. He wanted to tell somebody. Anybody. But looking at this little girl made him change his mind. He sighed.

"Alright. I won't tell." He said. His loose hair seemed to sigh.

Hong Kong had let go of Korea, and this time with no worries. He backed away a few steps and crossed his arms, now looking at the blond girl.

"This is just… Wow." Korea sighed "I mean, it's great!"

Hong Kong beamed, still looking at the Germanic girl. Liechtenstein turned pink and smiled, trying hard to not giggle. She walked towards Hong Kong, looking all bubbly.

"Of course it's great!" she whispered before Hong Kong leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Korea grinned sheepishly "I don't want to see that."

But he did.

---

Switzerland got up from his chair and walked towards the door. He opened it and stepped outside. They were taking too long and with his little sister. Hungary watched him go.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the Swiss yelled, causing the Hungarian and the rest of the nations who were still inside the meeting room violently gawk at him. The blond man pulled out his gun.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!"

---

A/N: Oh my. This took me _weeks_ to think about! Anyways, this was based in one "Friends" episode. The one when everybody finds out about Chandler and Monica being together. Yes, well, I now support HKxLiechtenstein. I think it's cute. Especially when there's a shocked Korea and a pissed off Switzerland in it. It just makes it funnier, I think.

Anyways, please review. I would love to hear your opinion.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya.


	4. Seven Sins: BelarusxVietnam

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**---**

**Seven Sins**

_Envy_

Hoa(1) envies Ivan. She is completely jealous of the Russian man. She envies him because he has somebody who loves him. Russia has somebody who is devoted to him.

What does the Vietnamese have?

Ivan has a loyal follower. He has somebody that would please him anywhere, any time.

Hoa envies Ivan for having Natalia by his side.

_Pride_

Natalia is proud of her might. She is quite aware about how she makes the rest of the nations fear her. Even her beloved brother is horrified by her harsh behavior. Even Toris, who is head over heels for the Belarusian woman (much to Natasha's disgust), knows that he must not cross the line with her because it could mean broken fingers and a broken neck for him.

The Slavic woman is proud about the power she had over the rest.

She is proud about the fact that she has even over-powered the Vietnamese woman.

_Gluttony _

"You're eating too much." Natalia says while looking at the Asian female, setting her book down.

Hoa tries not to pay attention. She takes another bite of the cake. It's true; she must be very careful with the Belarusian woman as well as keep an eye on the excess of calories (because of health, not beauty). But the creamy, chocolate cake is too delicious to ignore. Austria did a wonderful job.

"No man would look at you if you gain too much weight." The blond says.

The Asian doesn't care. She is independent and she is a mature woman. She will do whatever she wants. And she does not care about men. There are more important things in the world.

"I like women with a slender waist." Natalia says, picking up her book once again; a calm expression in her face.

The Vietnamese stops eating and blushes wildly at that remark. She would never touch that cake _again_.

_Sloth:_

Hoa stares down at the Belarusian who is half-sitting and half-lying on the loveseat.

"You should do your chores, Natalia." The black haired woman says, setting the broomstick to her side and her free hand on her hip.

The European doesn't respond and slouches deeper in the loveseat. She is not in the mood for anything.

"I'm sure you brother would be happy if you got up and did your work." Hoa says, trying to make the blond react.

Surprisingly, this doesn't work. Natalia just blinks and looks at her side.

Hoa gives up and slumps next to the Belarusian, dropping the broomstick on the floor.

The day wasn't lovely today so they might as well let it pass.

_Greed_

The Vietnamese hugs the Belarusian from behind; the latter is slightly taken aback. She tightens the grip on her knife.

"What are you doing?" the European asks coldly.

The Asian flinches but doesn't let go. She knows she's dead.

"You shouldn't go to people who don't acknowledge you, Natalia." The Vietnamese says "You should stay with the people who look at you. Stay with the people who _know_ you exist."

The Belarusian frowns but then her expression goes neutral. With her free hand, she touches the Vietnamese's hand on her stomach.

"People like you, Hoa?" the blond asks, knowing the answer.

Said Asian blushes furiously again. She tightens the hold she has around the Belarusian and nods in embarrassment.

Natalia sighs. She drops her knife and caresses the Vietnamese's hair softly.

"You might as well call me 'Natasha'."

_Lust_

Pale hands clutch Hoa's wrist against the bed. The Vietnamese looks up in surprise. Blond hair surrounds a pale and enraged face.

"Natalia-?"

"Don't call me that." The European says. Her tone doesn't sound angry. The tone sounds aroused. The Asian is flushed.

"Natasha," the Asian whispers, calling the woman on top of her by the name she prefers. "What are you doing?"

The Slavic woman kisses the Asian's neck making her falter and blush even more. Pale and thing fingers unbutton the Vietnamese's clothes.

Hoa wants to fight but she's completely sedated. Then she remembers. She is nothing but Natalia's replacement.

They kiss again; it's Hoa's turn to free Natasha from her garments.

It wouldn't be so bad, the Asian thinks.

_Wrath_

Natalia is angry. She is enraged with herself. How could she be so dumb? So… so unfaithful?

"I…" she begins, fuming. She desires to hit herself. She desires to shoot or stab the Vietnamese in front of her. It's all Hoa's fault. Hoa is the responsible of this.

"Yes?" the Vietnamese asks, wondering why the other woman was seethed. She doesn't understand.

Natalia just wants to hurt her. She wants to go back to how everything was. She punches the wall, causing her knuckles to bleed. It's all Hoa's fault.

"I…" Natalia continues to stutter. It's all Hoa's fault. And Natalia wishes to say these words to her brother. But she doesn't because those words are now property of the Vietnamese woman.

"Я цябе люблю."

Vietnam widens her eyes. She understands. She knows what Natalia means.

"You… You spoke your _own_ language." Hoa says, a true smile forming in her face. She is happy.

Natalia kicks herself mentally. She used her own language. She is not speaking her brother's language.

Natalia is angry because she wants to know when Hoa learned to speak Belarusian.

---

**A/N:** Oh my God. This took AGES to write. I'm exhausted. But anyways… YAY FOR APH YURI! I love this couple (then again, I support all Hetalia yuri). I'm proud about this.

(1): Since Vietnam doesn't have a human name, I decided to name her Hoa (sound: Hwa).

The text in Cyrillic is Belarusian. It means "I love you".

Bad chapter is bad.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya.


	5. Remember: DenmarkxAustralia

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA**

**---**

**Remember**

Mikkel(1) just lies there. He's whole body is exhausted, tired, in pain. He tries to move, but it is rather difficult. He's weak.

"E-Ethan(2)." The Dane whispers; his weak voice trembling.

The Australian sighs, annoyed. He approaches the Scandinavian and mutters something underneath his breath.

"What is it now, mate?" Ethan asks, making his exasperated tone be noticeable so the Dane would shut up once and for all.

The European ignores the Australian's complaining voice and just wants to reach out for him. Mikkel wants to have some sort of physical contact with him. Even if is just by grazing Ethan's arm with his fingertips.

The Dane is in agony.

"Please… Please come closer." The taller man says.

The Australian grumbles once again and sits on the bed; next to the lying Nordic. Ethan deepens his frown.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks. He doesn't have the time for games like this. He has to clean up and daytime is not really that young.

Mikkel- no. _Denmark_ tries to move his arm, his hand. He tries to hold on to _Australia_. He tries to make contact with the younger nation.

"Australia… I…" the Dane begins, weakly. His hand manages to touch the Australian's cheek. The latter flinches a little.

"What are-"

"P-please, let me… speak." Denmark interrupts.

His lips curl into a true smile and his eyes observe the former British Colony. Said land was rather handsome. Even with those thick eyebrows he had inherited from Arthur, he still looked handsome. And the band-aid across his nose made the Australian look… cute.

"Ethan…" Denmark whispers "Please… Please promise me something."

Australia rolls his eyes.

"What is it, mate? And hurry up. I have to clean up."

With his last bit of energy, Mikkel manages to pull Australia into a hug and bring him closer to his ear.

"Eh-?" Ethan complains, surprised by this sudden act.

"Australia… Please… Please tell me…" Denmark says, a little bit of hope ringing in his battered voice "Please tell me you'll… Tell me that you'll remember my name."

Ethan groans and wants to slap the Dane merciless

"Mate, it's impossible for me to forget your name." the Australian says, trying to pull away from Denmark's tight hug "I have a town named after you."

With that, Ethan sits up straight and glares down at the Dane. Said Nordic recovers his energy and sits up, a wide grin invading his face.

"Thanks, Aussie." And then he kisses the Australian's left cheek.

Australia turns pink and slap-holds the burning side of his face just as Denmark jumps up from the bed to go to the bathroom.

"Stupid Viking!" Ethan shouts from outside the washroom, imagining a grinning Denmark inside.

Then, Australia breaks into a fit of giggles and he doesn't know why. He was still holding his cheek.

---

**A/N:** I'm finally done with this. I swear that school and writer's block ganged up on me. Thanks to Wikipedia, I got an idea about writing this. Also, Australia is _not_ and OC. He belongs to Hiramuya. He appeared in a sketch and he looks fucking cute. Yes, Denmark was acting all dramatic just for the lulz.

About "Australia not forgetting Denmark's name" came to me while I was searching 'Denmark-Australia' relations and stumbled upon a curious fact that in West Australia, there is a town called 'Denmark'. Talk about cute, funny and silly. Er, yeah.

1) Mikkel: the human name I chose for Denmark.

2) Ethan: the human name I chose for Australia.

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya.


	6. Other Side: FinlandxAustria

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DON'T OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA.**

**Other Side**

Roderich had to admit he liked to drink. It was kind of odd since he was an aristocrat, he was a well educated musician and… Well, he didn't seem to be the type to drink. But appearances weren't what they seemed to be most of the time.

He has even seen _Lily_ a little bit tipsy once or twice. That meant everybody had an odd habit of some sort of aspect to show or hide (such as Ivan's fear of his little sister).

Then, there was Tino.

The Austrian couldn't recall if the Finnish man had a misplaced characteristic about his behavior. He was always smiling, calm and seemed to be the sanest of the rest of the people Roderich had interacted with. The blond looked so… rational all the time. Which is why, during the end of a World Meeting, the brunette had invited the Finn to drink. Just so the latter could take care of the Austrian until he was at home.

"Oh, I'd love to! Thank you, Mr. Eldenstein." The Nordic said gratefully, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Alright. I know this bar I'm sure you'll like it." The brunette said, smiling as well.

Suddenly, a tall and somber shadow covered both men. Said men looked up and flinched. Ivan was staring at them, his perpetual grin all over his face and his piercing blank glare stabbing them down.

"I hope you don't plan to get drunk this time, Tino." The Russian said in a sing-song like tone "Because if you do, stay away from me until you're sober. You cause too much trouble that it annoys me."

With that said, he left.

Roderich blinked. Cause trouble? _Tino_? Maybe the Russian mistook the Scandinavian with somebody else. Tino didn't seem to be the kind to get drunk. He didn't seem to be the kind to do anything like that.

"I hope that offer is still on." The Finn said, hopingly.

The Austrian blinked but nodded. It would be nice to hang out with somebody else for a change.

---

Roderich was thankful that the World Meeting was held in Germany. After all, Ludwig had the best beer the Austrian has ever tasted.

"Two please."

Tino sat down next to the Austrian.

"Thank you again for inviting me to drink, Roderich." The blond said, smiling once again "I always wanted to drink German beer."

The man with glasses grinned just as the two mugs were set in front of them. The foam oozing from the yellow beverage was spilling; it made Roderich's mouth water.

"Well then Tino," he raised his mug "Enjoy."

The Finn grinned and did the same thing the Austrian did. He savored the cold beverage and gulped it down. He grinned again. It wasn't bad. He brought his mug up to his lips again.

---

At this rate, Roderich was 'happy'. Other, such as Gilbert, Antonio, Francis and Ludwig had joined in the drinking. Even Arthur and Elisaveta decided to get together and drink. The Prussian and the British were completely drunk by now while the rest was feeling somewhat dizzy but blissful nonetheless. And Tino was just smiling and laughing at what the rest said. He wasn't drunk but was having a good time.

"Ah, that Ludwig can sure be hilarious from time to time." The Austrian whispered to the Finn. The latter agreed while giggling.

Out of the blue, Roderich looked at the entrance. The door flung open and a smiling Norwegian who, surprisingly, came hand in hand with certain Taiwanese girl, who was also giggling at something, came in. When the recently arrived Nordic set his eyes of the Finn, his smile disappeared. Roderich looked at the Norwegian and could've sworn the latter cursed under his breath. The blond turned around and, pulling his 'girlfriend' outside, he left the bar.

"What is it?" The Finn asked

The Austrian snapped back into reality and shrugged it off. He decided to change the subject.

"Are you having fun, Tino?" the brunette asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Ah yes. I wish I could get a little 'high' like the rest are." The Nordic replied "Do you mind if I order some vodka for myself?"

Roderich nodded. He tried to keep himself from giggling at Tino's statement of getting high.

"One vodka, please!"

---

Roderich snickered as he watched Tino sing out loud along with Feliciano and Gilbert. The Finn had finally started to get in the mood.

The Austrian noticed that certain Dane came in to the bar but as he set his eyes on the Finn, he left quickly, an annoyed expression all over his face.

"Come Roderich, _hic_. Sing with uzz!" the Finn shouted, pulling the Austrian up to him. The brunette smiled widely and took the blonde's hand to join him and the rest in their obnoxious singing.

---

Just as Tino laughed hysterically, the rest of the nations had gone… Sober. Perhaps, even scared.

"Hahaha, _hic_! Sso, does Berwald think that I,_ hic, _am hiss sstoopid wife!" the Nordic shouted at the top of his lungs. His eyes were bloodshot and his shirt was half open. He could barely stand up and his breath smelled terrible. Like vodka.

"Dossent he see that I, _hic_, have a-"

The Finn was about to pull his pants down but the Austrian stopped him.

"Tino, please! There are ladies present!" he said, as his gaze quickly shifted to the Hungarian girl. Of course, the latter didn't seem to mind the stripping.

Tino looked at Roderich. The he started to laugh once again. He placed his arms around Austria's neck and half hugged him and half dragged him down.

"_Hic_, oh, Rodd! How about you join me in, _hic_, hijacking that Russian, hmm?" the drunken Finn offered, tickling the Austrian's jaw with his index finger "Tubby won't know what hit him, _hic_."

Roderich began to sweat. Who would've known that Tino weighted a lot? And who would've know he was such a terrible drunk? He almost stripped and now, he was clinging onto the Austrian's neck offering him to attack Ivan.

"Stop talking nonsense, Tino. Come on, I'll take you to the hotel."

At this statement, the Finn snapped.

"I dunn want to get laid by a maaan!"

Roderich flushed but brushed it off.

"You will not. Right now, you're going to sleep. And tomorrow, you'll wake up sober, alright?"

Roderich fixed his arms around the Finn's waist and jerked him up so the latter could stand up properly. Then, the brunette placed one of Tino's arms around his neck properly while the other one was hanging at the Finn's side. Roderich placed his other arm around Tino's waist so he could support his drunken friend and help him walk.

"Roderich, you better take him to the hotel soon. I don't want him destroying Berlin."

Before the mentioned man could respond, the intoxicated Finn turned to the German.

"Who're youu calling destroyer, you jackassss, _hic_?!"

"Tino, please!" Roderich gasped "Come on, let's get going."

With that, both men left.

---

The Austrian was regretting to have EVER invited the Nordic to a drink. But more importantly, he was regretting the moment he started judging Tino because of his looks; calm, level-headed, etc.

"Agh, _perkele!_" the Finn hissed.

"What is it now, Tino?" the brunette asked, pushing back his glasses and holding the Finn against him.

"I, _hic_, lossst my room keys!" the Finn groaned.

Roderich felt like dropping the Finn on the floor. How could he lose his keys? No. Scratch that. How could he leave the hotel _with_ the keys when he was supposed to leave them with the receptionist? The Austrian tried to keep his temper to himself.

"It's alright," the brunette sighed, "You'll just have to stay in my room."

Surprisingly, the Finn did not complain. Roderich blinked but said nothing. Maybe the excess of alcohol was draining the blonde's remains of energy. That could've been a good thing except for the fact that he seemed to weight even more.

---

Just as Roderich entered the hotel and approached the receptionist desk to ask for his keys with the now passed out Scandinavian, he noticed Norway and Taiwan holding each other, napping in the loveseat.

"Thank you." The Austrian said as he grabbed his keys and dragged Tino up the stairs towards the room.

---

Once they were inside, Roderich dropped the Finn on the bed and removed his shoes. The Finn woke up, feeling groggy.

"We're here, Tino."

The Finn didn't say anything and started to remove his suit to just sleep in his boxers and shirt.

The Austrian went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a complete mess and his clothes smelled terrible. He removed his glasses and splashed his face with the flowing and cool water. He undid his clothes and put on his pajamas. He turned of the lights and went to the bed.

He was really tired and he needed to sleep quickly since tomorrow, he was leaving for his country. He eyed the sleeping Finn who already went under the covers and breathed heavily. The Austrian turned of the lights of the room and, with his last bit of energy he dropped down next to the sleeping blond.

---

"You look terrible." The Estonian said, trying to hold back his laughter. Tino had heavy bags under his eyes and couldn't stand the slightest noise. Plus, the suit he was wearing wasn't his.

"Shut up, Eduard." He said, massaging his temple.

"You're a terrible drunk, Finny!" the Dane said, snickering and slapping the Finn on the back, almost dropping him to the floor.

"Leave him alone, Mikkel." The Norwegian scolded his elder brother, placing his arm around his Taiwanese girlfriend who tried to giggle silently against her partner's neck.

Austria heard all the blabbering and laughing and decided to check it out. It was very much like the Austrian to wake up sober and decent although his head was hurting a bit. It was also like him to get concerned about the blonde's current state.

"Are you alright, Tino?" he asked the Finn.

The Scandinavian looked up at him and grinned.

"Yup. Thanks a lot." He said "It was the best night I've had since the 60's." the Finn said.

Roderich smiled as well, "Next time, it'll be your turn to take me to a tavern."

The blond blinked. Then he grinned.

"You bet!"

--_End—_

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was really boring and fun to write. I don't want to check form any mistakes that are obviously there because I'm sleepy and my mom is telling me to shut down the computer. Anyways, here is a FinlandxAustria as fate had it coming. Yes, Finland is seme because I'm sick of seeing 'moe-moe-uke-doe-eyed'!Finland.

Also, this is somewhat based on how Finns, during the sixties, traveled to Soviet Russia for Vodka and prostitutes. Apparently, they still do that but in Estonia. However, this time, it was Austria since he was chosen at random. And yes, there is a little bit of NorwayxTaiwan because I ship it. Sue me.

I almost forgot something; I don't like SuFin. That's why you'll NEVER see me writing it. Not even as a request. Just though I'd let you know that.

COMMENTS PLEASE! Flames are welcome too. Just something that makes me feel giddy inside so I could write more. PLEASE!

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Hiramuya


End file.
